Welcome to the Woods of Insanity
by Miss Meryl
Summary: What do you get when you start with tampons, Malfoy's suitcase, Hermione, Harry, Ron in a facial mask and 1 month of living in the muggle forest? Answer... a whole lot of laughs!
1. The unpractical Joke

**Hi people! I just had to rite sumthing under Harry Potter, I mean come on… it's like the best book series in the world! ---can I hear a Yea-Yah!--- LOL anyway, I shall not interfere with your reading (much) R&R as always, luv 2 hear from you all. I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Amy**

Four suitcases lay by the gates, one pink and purple, two green and blue, the last black.

Harry Potter never thought that he would see the day that he, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy would be camping together. The thought was inconceivable!

And yet as ludicrous as the whole idea was, here he stood…standing at the gates of Hogwarts, gazing miserably back at the castle he would not see for another month.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione cried, rushing to the horseless carriages, grabbing the purple case, "don't want to miss the train!"

"Yeah, wouldn't want that," Ron replied, taking one of the green and blue ones, so only Harry could hear, "geeze, we may actually miss the worst bloody holiday in the history of the world."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, even goblin history'll beat the crap out of this one."

"Move on there Potter!" Malfoy spat, taking the second green and blue one. "let's get this retarded show over with."

"I disapprove of the word 'retarded' Malfoy," said Hermione, "it is rude, offensive and uncalled for."

Malfoy sneered and muttered something where the words 'retarded, holiday' and 'Mudblood' were distinguishable.

"Don't worry," Harry muttered as Ron made to hit Malfoy, "we'll have plenty of time to get him back."

Ron nodded and unclenched his fists.

Harry grabbed the remaining case, and followed his friend.

**Flashback**

"_For your project this term," Dumbledore said to the year sevens, "Four people will be taken from this bag of names and will spend the month in the muggle world. They will cook, clean and live in the woods, surviving with each other."_

"_Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Congratulations, you will have the privilege of leaving next week."_

"_How can Dumbledore do this?" Ron seethed. "This should be illegal."_

"_It will be an experience Ron," Hermione said, "make the most of it. Besides, you realize how much extra bits work I have to do to make up for our time away? I'll be writing notes all month!"_

_The boys rolled their eyes._

"_Notes?" Ron said skeptically, "she can write a whole bloody novel on dragon fertilizer!"_

"_Yeah," Harry said, "but don't forget: as soon as she's bored with _**her** _notes, she'll start on ours."_

_They nodded and made their way out of the hall._

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

It was an hour wait at the train station, and they all split up. Hermione for a book, Malfoy for a 'babe,' and Harry and Ron stayed by the luggage.

"Harry," said Ron suddenly.

"What?"

"Malfoy's bag."

"What ab-"

They grinned and rushed to it as fast as they could to the cases.

Harry unzipped Hermione's case and pulled something out.

"What are you doing?" Cried Ron, staring at the pack reading 'tampons'

Laughing, Harry sent the red haired male to keep watch, and slipped Hermione's toiletries into the blue and green case.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Harry and Ron sat laughing quietly on the train; their glee could hardly be contained as they thought of the surprise in store for Malfoy.

"I'm hungry," Ron said at noon.

"You're always hungry." Hermione replied shortly.

Ron rolled his eyes and reached for his bag, looking in it for the lollies he had placed there that morning.

Harry looked up to see Ron, his face pale, his ears red and shaking uncontrollably.

Ron stood and dragged Harry from the compartment, along with the bag.

"Harry," Ron whispered in the hall, "which bag did you put them in?"

"What?" Harry was confused.

Ron made sure the other two were still in the compartment, and he tipped the bag over so Harry could see the contents:

A green and white scarf, an emerald handled toothbrush, a pair of socks bearing the initials D.M in green.

_The bag was Malfoys! They had slipped Hermione's tampons into Ron's bag!_

* * *

**How was that? It is a bit short, but I want to c if anyone is interested in the idea.**

**If anyone has suggestions for me, for future chapters, please e-mail me! R&R and if you c someone without a smile…give them 1 of yours**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


	2. Tampon Trauma

**Plz review people, I only hav so many I deas! I want to c if n e 1 likes the idea! So plz, plz, plz read and review!**

**I don't own n e thing**

**Amy**

The two boys could only standin shock for a moment.

"It's not that bad," Harry said finally, "I mean all we have to do is tell Malfoy he has the wrong bag and we're fine."

Ron nodded and they returned to the compartment. It seemed however, that fate had decided to show its ugly head, as Malfoy was sound asleep on the seat and Hermione was searching around, frantic to find something and Harry had the nagging suspicion he knew what she was looking for.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her, as she emptied her bags contents around her.

"I-um-well," She spluttered. "I need to check your bags."

Their eyes were wide.

"Um, why?" Harry said.

"I think something may have fallen into your bags." She said slowly, "would you mind?"

They stuttered and stammered, thinking of any excuse.

"I'll be back in a moment," Hermione said, rushing from the room.

The moment she left, they opened Ron's real case, and pulled out all the tampons.

"What do we do?" Ron said, panicked, "she'll know it was us!"

"Grab some," Harry said, taking a handful and walking over quietly to Malfoy.

They shoved as many as they could into Draco's pockets, and then there was the heart stopping sound of Hermione's shoes in the corridor.

"Um, if you like my bag is over there." Harry said, gesturing to the corner and rushing from the compartment, Ron in tow.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Ron moaned.

Harry suddenly thought of something; "Ron! The toilet! We'll flush them down the toilet!"

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Okay," Ron said, taking the little things from his pocket. "we can un wrap them and put the plastic in these bins!"

They took a breath and began to shove them into the toilet bowl. Seven, eight, nine of them.

The two friends cried out in triumph as the toilet made the gurgling sound.

"We did it!" Ron shouted, doing a little jig, "Bloody brilliant!"

"Uh, Ron," Harry stammered suddenly, amidst Ron's jubilations. "Ron, Ron!" he grabbed the taller boys shoulder and averted his gaze to the toilet.

The water was rising, soon it would reach the seat.

"Harry!" Ron cried, "Bloody hell! This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Oh God! It's coming out onto the floor!"

They slammed the toilet lid and fought back the flood of water.

The toilet grumbled and complained, water seeping over the sides.

"Quick!" Harry cried, "on the count of three we just go in and pull them out!"

they threw back the cover and plunged their hands into the bowl, both emerging with a handful of the swollen tampons.

"Aghh!" Ron exclaimed, poking the little white blob, holding it by the string. "It's so white and gooey, how the hell do girls handle these up there?"

"Well what do we do now?" Harry asked, "Just go back to the others?"

"Looking like this?" Ron said incredulously, "they'll be like 'what the hell have you been doing!'"

"Well what do you s'pose we do then?"

Ron grabbed both handfuls and began stuffing them down Harry's pants, "Sorry mate, but we gotta do something-"

The door burst open, and Hermione stood, her eyes wide, her mouth agape as she saw Ron with his hand down Harry's pants.

They screamed and she screamed and they all just stood there screaming.

When they were finally able to speak, it was Ron who regained his voice first. "Now Hermione, it's not what it looks like."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "this is sooo not what you think!"

"Well would you like to explain exactly what it is then?" Hermione said, looking as though she would faint at any given moment.

"Um…well…we…" they stuttered.

Hermione shook her head and walked away, they chased after her.

"Please Hermione," Ron said, "Harry and me are not gay!"

"Really?" Hermione said, "so boys just stick their hands down other boys pants every moment do they?"

"Look!" Harry said, the whole conversation was more twisted than he could have ever imagined. "Ron and I were just-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted suddenly, folding her arms. "why in name of Merlin, is there a tampon in your shoe?"

They all looked down at Harry's sneakers and sure enough the little white tampon was sitting near Harry's left sock.

They had fallen down his leg and left a wet trail on his jeans. "Well-that's because…well…" He looked helplessly at Ron.

Hermione shook her head, "You two are so pathetic."

They followed her back to the compartment, where Draco was sitting, shaking out his pockets, which were full of tampons.

Hermione looked at all the boys, huffed and grabbed her bag, moving to another room.

"What the hell are these things?" Draco cried, picking one up.

"nose plugs," Harry said glumly, as far as he was concerned, he never wished to see a tampon ever again for as long as he lived.

**

* * *

Was this okay? Now PLEASE review! I really like reviews and I need ideas for what is going to happen. I need to know what you think coz I'm thinking of burning the tents down.**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! Send 'em in, don't be shy, I luv them all!**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


	3. Bears, Bees and Bare Boys

**Hi! I don't own n e thing. Thanks for the idea Princess-Perfect; I've used your idea in this chapter! Thanx ppl hu did review, those hu didn't…u no who you are!**

**Amy**

They tramped through the woods; it was hot and sticky, their t-shirts sticking to them. They needed water but there was none, they were hungry, but Hermione would not let them rest.

Their camp should have been by a lake, surrounded by trees. So far there were too many trees, not enough lake.

"Can- we- please- please- take –a –rest?" Ron panted.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the ground, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Do you hear something?" Harry said suddenly.

They listened and there was defiantly a humming sound.

"What is it?" Draco said, looking around.

"It sounds like…" Hermione started.

"Owwwwww!" Ron cried. He had shoved his hand into something.

They started and gasped at the enormous beehive Ron had walked into. He screamed and yelled and shook it off, dancing around madly.

A swarm of bees rose up angrily. They screamed and grabbed their bags, rushing madly into the trees.

"Where do we go?" Cried Harry, following Draco.

"I don't know," Hermione called back, "just keep running!"

They were being stung left, right and center, all of them screaming their lungs out. Ron was definitely the worst off; his hand had already swelled up and was looking more like a joint of pork every second.

"The lake!" Harry cried, rushing past the two at the front.

They dropped their bags and jumped into the lake, the bees flying on away from the water.

They stayed down for as long as they could, holding their breaths until they felt their lungs would explode.

"Ow!" Ron cried, clutching his swollen hand, "Bloody bees!"

Hermione shook her head and swept her wet hair from her eyes. "We should find the tents."

"Tents?" Draco cried in surprise, "Aren't we in cabins?"

"No," Hermione replied, "Dumbledore told me it was tents."

Draco was about to say something but Ron splashed him and told him to shut up.

Draco splashed him back with a; "Shut up yourself unless you want to see if Weasels drown easily."

"Both of you shut up," Hermione snapped, "lets just find the tents and get settled in for the day, we'll talk over dinner."

They kicked back to shore and after Ron had shoved Draco into the water again, they followed the lake to their tents.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"What the hell are they?" Malfoy cried, disgusted.

The 'tents' (if you could call them that) were truly the most miserable little things they had ever seen.

They were dull, drab and grey and could only fit a person, their bag and the sleeping bag rolled out.

As they set up, Ron searched through his bag for something to stop his hand from stinging.

"Would you believe it?" Ron cried furiously, there is no cream here at all!"

Draco laughed and returned to his tent to get changed.

Ron scowled and immediately thought of something to get back at Malfoy for his laughter.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

It was hot. Too hot. Draco had no swimming togs at Hogwarts, as swimming was hardly on their curriculum.

_Maybe I could just... sneak off for a while…it's almost evening, no one would ever know._

He slipped away from the others while they were talking, and raced to the lake. He left his clothes on the bank and was soon swimming in the cold water.

_Very refreshing. _He thought as he came up to the surface. _And no one will ever-_

"Arghhhhh!" she cried

"Arghhhhh!" he screamed

"Arghhhhh" they hollered.

…

"Should we really do this?" Harry said quietly.

Ron scowled, "Harry, we have to do something to Malfoy, he's driving me nuts!"

Harry sighed and followed his friend through the trees to the lake shore.

Malfoy's clothes and towel were lying by a tree. Harry and Ron snuck quietly to where they were and grabbed them.

They raced back to camp and grabbed Malfoy's bag, running away with it into the bushes.

Harry grabbed his digital camera ---which had once belonged to Dudley---and loaded it up, ready to greet Malfoy when he returned.

…

"What are you doing here Granger?" Malfoy screamed.

She looked at him coldly, sinking further under the water "I have as much rite as you to swim here. And what are you doing here anyway?"

He sneered and swam to shore, looking for his clothes.

"Granger! Where in God's name have you put my clothes?"

She swam over to him, "I haven't touched your clothes, they'll be th-"

But they were gone.

Hermione laughed, thoroughly relieved that she had put hers in the trees where they could not disappear.

"It is not funny Granger!" Malfoy yelled, his pale face turning red. "Where are they?"

She stopped laughing, "I haven't touched them… I didn't even know you were in here!"

He searched frantically, beginning to feel the cold.

"Okay, I'll get changed and go back to the camp, bring your clothes and leave you to change." She said, swimming over to the trees.

"Arghhhh!"

"What now?"

"A-a-a-a-a-"

"A bear!" Draco yelled.

The big, brown bear stood over Hermione's clothes, sniffing them over. It decided it liked the pretty colours, and grabbed them in its teeth.

Hermione gave a whimper as the bear looked at her.

"Swim away!" Draco cried, heading for the bank.

The bear cried out and with Hermione's clothes still in its mouth, it chased them through the water.

Draco and Hermione were out of the water, no time to think about it, running full-speed to the tents.

The bear followed, though the water weighed it down, it still persisted the chase.

…

Harry and Ron were by the fire, waiting for Malfoy to return.

"He should be here by now. Where the hell is Hermione, she was supposed to be going to the bathroom!" Ron hissed.

"Shut up," replied the other, "I hear something."

They looked, and screamed as two naked figures hurtled from within the bushes.

Harry clicked the camera without thinking and then cried out as a big bear came lumbering from behind Hermione and Draco.

The bear started at the fire and eyed them wearily.

Harry grabbed a branch from within the fire and began waving it at the bear. The animal growled and turned around, giving them the "I'll be back" look, and rushed off into the trees, Hermione's clothes still in his vice-like teeth.

Hermione rushed to her tent before anyone could see her and returned in her silk pajamas.

"I'm not fooling around!" Malfoy was yelling, "where have you two idiots put my clothes?"

Harry and Ron laughed even harder at Malfoy's frustration and Harry took his fourth photo.

"What have you two done?" Hermione asked.

Ron laughed even harder and Malfoy ducked behind the trees so as not to be seen, his butt covered with red sores from the night insects.

**

* * *

**

**Poor, poor Draco! ---shakes head sadly--- I just love to pick on him! Lol if you hav n e ideas for Harry/Ron/Hermione/Draco, plz e-mail me! R&R, I know some people are reading and not reviewing! **

**Plz review, it really helps me!**

**Amelia Johnsonn**

**XXX**


	4. Fire, fire, fire!

**Hi everyone! I didn't write because I never got many reviews. However, I have returned and will continue as my friends are enjoying my crazy ideas for this story (Hiya guys!)**

**Hope you enjoy. I do not own!**

**Amy**

When Harry and Ron returned Malfoy's clothes, he stalked off to his tent to bed. He undressed and slipped into bed (he preferred to sleep in the nude).

He searched his bag for something, found what he was looking for, and lay back on his pillow.

Draco clutched Beau Beau tightly, "I had a bad day Beau Beau," he told his bear, "Stupid Weasel and Pothead stole my clothes. I want to go home,"

"Malfoy…is that a teddy?" Hermione asked, startled.

"No!" Draco said, stuffing the bear out of sight.

"A-are you _naked_?"

"No!"

Hermione frowned, her forehead creasing, "well, we're all by the fire, you want to join us? We're roasting marshmallows."

"Keep your Mudblood habits Granger!"

She shrugged, "fine, then you keep yours," she nodded pointedly to the teddy, whose furry paw was still visible over the sleeping bag.

Hermione gazed over at Ron through the flames of the fire. It had taken Harry five minutes to receive a spark, and Hermione was convinced that he was sitting too close to it.

Draco appeared (thankfully dressed) from his tent, grumbling and complaining. Hermione offered him a bag of marshmallows which he grabbed from her.

"I still say marshmallows are better than gummy bears," Ron was saying, "they're more filling."

"They have to be," Malfoy remarked, "on account of one occupies a vast majority of your head."

Hermione smirked at the thought of Ron's brain being a giant marshmallow.

There was a 'pop!' and Malfoy fell off his log as his marshmallow exploded, covering him with the white goo.

"Lucky your arse is as gooey as a marshmallow, that would have hurt," Ron laughed.

Draco grabbed Hermione's stick with a flaming marshmallow on the end, and flung it at Ron. It missed and hit Harry on the side of the head. His glasses flew off and the gooey marshmallow caught in his black hair, setting his head on fire.

"Aghhhhhh!" Harry jumped to his feet, rushing around in attempt to put out the fire. He rushed around the tents, not able to see where he was going.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as he tripped on a tent peg, falling over onto his face. The tent caught fire, burning slowly at first, and then erupting into a bright orange flame.

Ron flung his cooling hot chocolate over Harry's head and his hair gave a 'hiss' before smoldering slightly.

Harry searched for his glasses, finding them by the fire. One of the lenses had fallen out and he searched all around for them. There was a 'crunch', and he squinted at what he had trodden on. The lens had broken into five pieces.

The fire had spread from Malfoy's tent to Ron's but was slowly dying down.

"My hair!" Harry screamed, "My hair!"

The fire had burned off all of the left side of his hair except for a patch that was sticky with marshmallow; the few remaining hairs were still smoking and singed.

They glared at Malfoy who still clasped the marshmallows.

"I have no bloody tent!" Ron cried, rushing at Malfoy. The other two grabbed his shirt, dragging him back.

"Maybe you should share a tent with Ron, Harry," Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded his half bald head.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

I am _not _sharing a tent with you, let alone a _bed _with you!" Malfoy yelled at Hermione.

"Well you can sleep outside than," she snapped, "the insects _love_ people who sleep naked."

"I do _not _sleep naked!"

"Well whatever, you can sleep in here with me, or out with them it makes no difference to me!"

Scowling, Malfoy brought what remained of his luggage (a silver pen and what looked suspiciously like a stuffed bear paw) into Hermione's tent.

She gave him a pillow and opened the sleeping bag out full, "We'll just have to share."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Ron brought what remained of his luggage (a gold picture frame and what looked suspiciously like a stuffed bear ear) into Harry's tent.

Harry tossed him a spare pillow and opened his sleeping bag, "I hope Hermione and Malfoy don't have to share."

Ron paused thoughtfully, "you know your hair could look alright if we shaved most of the other side off,"

"What," Cried the younger boy, "why?"

"You can have a Mohawk."

"Ron," Harry sighed, "everyone knows that Australia is the only country in the world that thinks Mohawks are cool."

"I don't like Australians," Ron said.

"Racist?"

"No, they call jandals '_thongs'_."

"_What_?"

"Never mind."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Alright Mudblood, this is my side and that is your side."

"_My side?_" Hermione said incredulously, "The whole _tent _is my side!"

Malfoy turned over and jammed his eyes shut.

_Draco was frolicking in a field of daisies, hundreds of women in bikinis were waiting by a gold throne with grapes, beckoning him to them. He ran towards them, sitting in the throne, eating the grapes they offered him. He drank the wine and then the daisies turned into a huge swimming pool. _

_There were more girls there, all waiting for him. He was in the water; it was cold and pleasant against him. Suddenly there was a horrid smell and-_

Draco woke up, he really _was_ wet. "Aw damn it!"

Hermione woke up suddenly, "what the hell is that smell?"

They both pushed the sleeping bag back. Draco was surrounded by a puddle of urine.

"Sh-

**Tada! Please leave a review –especially Bree, and the others I know are reading (u know who you are)! LOL**

**I'll try to update you soon but I am running out of ideas –fast– please give me ideas for the next chapterz!**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


	5. The Challenge Bom, bom, bom!

**Hi everyone! I haven't written in AGES I hope to finish ASAP coz of holidays. Enjoy!**

"Come on then Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, throwing a pillow at her sleepy room (well…tent) mate.

"Get lost, Granger," came Draco's tired reply.

"Get up now, before I mention your little sleeping problems to the others," Hermione warned.

"You wouldn't dare, Mudblood," Malfoy spat.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and left the tent, "Harry!"

Malfoy was up, and he threw himself out of the tent to stop her, lunging at Hermione, and knocking her over.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Ron yelled, staring at Malfoy, lying on Hermione's legs.

Harry restrained Ron as the redhead attempted to kill Malfoy.

Hermione struggled to her feet, "no, no, he was just getting out of bed!"

"Agh! You were like _this_ all night!" Ron shouted, a revolted and shocked look appearing on his face, "You-and him-your-never"

"It's not what you think, honestly Ron, you're pathetic." Hermione sighed.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said, "let's get you some breakfast."

"Harry –she and Malfoy –never –

Harry grabbed Ron about the ankles (causing Ron to shout out as he hit the ground), and dragged him to where the campfire had burned the previous night.

Ron sulked as he munched his fruit loops, glowering at Hermione.

"Ron," Hermione tried again, trying to explain yet again to her incompetent friend that there was nothing _going on_, "There is nothing _happening_ between us, okay?"

Ron choked and spat out his cereal…all over Harry, "I hadn't thought of that Hermione, I just thought you were _sleeping_ not doing nothing dodgy! You traitor! You're sleeping with the enemy!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped, "I just said I _wasn't._"

"But you said you weren't doing something I didn't accuse you of!" Ron pointed an accusing finger at Hermione, "you were hoping I wouldn't guess what you two were up to…well I have!"

Harry sensed danger, looking to excuse himself, "I'm tired… going back to bed…wake me later…"

Draco was left with a stuttering Ron and a furious Hermione.

"You're _such_ a child Ronald! _Nothing _is happening!"

"So," Draco said loudly, attempting to break their argument, "That hairstyle is completely ridiculous on Potter."

"Only gay men think about their hair," Ron said quickly, before looking back at Hermione, "I'd get shot of him 'Mione, gay boyfriends will only cause you trouble."

"Shut up Ron, you're so full of yourself," Hermione snapped, "anyway, I agree with Draco, Harry's hair **is** a disaster."

"So it's _Draco_ now is it?" Ron said in a high voice, ears reddening.

"Well, honestly Ronald, just because he noticed _something_, which I might add, you rarely do, is no reason to be snappy." She rose to leave.

"I notice!"

"Only when it's a veela walking past you in a corridor!" Hermione retorted, "You're accusing me of sleeping with Malfoy, when you were hitting on a seventeen year old, who now happens to be your sister in law! Better not take _her _camping!"

"Why don't _you_ listen then? You can't have listened, because he's been our mortal enemy for seven years!"

"It isn't about listening, Ron, it's about the concept. If you're so dense then go find the bear, she'll be the only woman who can break through your big head!"

"It's a guy bear! It stole _women's_ clothing!"

"All the better for you, then."

"So now _I'm_ the one into men?" Ron said his voice lowering.

"Well if it works for Draco, now at least _someone_ might love you." Hermione replied, worried she might have given something away.

"He's not that impressive, just 'coz he listens…I can do heaps more than your dear _Draco_ ever could." Ron grumbled, still not listening closely to what she said.

"Care to back that up, Weasel?" Draco said to Ron, as Hermione stalked out of earshot, off to her tent.

"Yeah," Ron stood, too, inches away from the boy, "I do. And I challenge you to a battle."

"Of what?" Malfoy sneered, "Thumb sucking?"

"No..." Ron said slowly, carefully, cautiously, "A prank war. We both try to get the other to do crazy stuff, whatever it takes."

"We need rules," Draco said, willing to the challenge.

"Okay, it can't be lethal."

"Other person can't use the same one as the other."

"The others can only be pranked once buy either of us."

"Fine, and what are the odds?" Malfoy asked.

Ron thought, "Loser does whatever the winner tells them to…for 24 hours. _And_ the winner is entitled to two days without the other making smartarse comments."

Malfoy considered this, "what if one of us, namely you, cheats?"

Ron paused, considering this, "we'll use video cameos."

"What are they?" Malfoy asked.

"Video cameos are these Muggle things that Dad gave to me; they monitor stuff and play it back later. We can record everything from the trees, hide them around the campsite and put the little ones on everyone else. So when _you_ cheat and get the other two to help you, I'll know and you automatically lose."

Malfoy smirked, "Bring it on, Weasel-Pee"

"Oh, I already _have_, Snake Boy."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**A/N video _cameos_ are video_ cameras_ just for people who didn't figure that out ;)**

Harry snored, oblivious to what was going on around him. Malfoy crept into the tent, Hermione's razor in hand, and leaned down to Harry's remaining hair…

Harry woke from his nap refreshed, and ready to go. He took a walk to the lake to cool his feet. He knelt down to sit on the side and caught his reflection in the water. Only…

"Aghhhhhh!"

The War had begun.

**Okay then people. I decided, since I have so little people reading, to just do random stuff for my m8s. I did run out of ideas, so now brace yourselves for some serious weirdness.**

**Thank you all the people (besides my friends) who are reading and a special thank you to those of you who are reviewing. I'm always in need for ideas, so drop me a review, or an email and I'll almost certainly use it!**

**Luv Y'all**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


End file.
